


Rich And Bill Are Friends

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Romantic Friendship, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: You know how this is gonna end though ;)Oneshot/drabble





	Rich And Bill Are Friends

Bill had a crush on Beverly. (The ‘b’s went together; come to think of it, Ben had a crush on her too). When he saw her walking towards him and his friend Richie, his cheeks turned a little pink. “Here c-c-comes Buh-Beverly,” he whispered to him. “Act c-cool!”

Richie grabbed Bill’s hand just as she reached them. “Yassss queen! Lookin’ fierce!”

She looked amused. “Uh, thanks.” But either way, she kept walking.

Bill rounded on him. He didn’t want his crush thinking he was gay and in a relationship with Richie Tozier of all people! I mean, he loved him, of course he did, but—just not like that. “W-what did y-you d-do that for?!”

Richie shrugged innocently. “If you got a girlfriend you wouldn’t have time to hang out with me anymore.”

Oh…wait, that was sort of sweet, Bill thought. But wait! He was mad at him!

Not for long though.


End file.
